There any many occasions when activities must be, or are desired to be, performed outside at night in locations where traffic or similar hazards are present. For example, people often jog or walk their dog on a street or road after dark. It is also common to perform roadway construction at night when there is less traffic. Those who perform such activities are exposed to the risk that they will not be visible to drivers, bicyclists or others who may strike them resulting in serious injury. Typically, to help prevent such injuries, people performing activities outside after dark wear light colors or reflective materials. However, while these solutions may help in some instances, they are not helpful in others. For example, both light colored clothing and reflective materials require that light shine on the clothing or reflective material for it to be seen. In the case of reflective materials, this light often must come from a specific direction. This means those who are not directly within a car's headlights may not be seen until it is too late. A need therefore exists to for a technique providing enhanced visibility for people performing activities outside after dark.